Talk:Andorian Empire
Still exists in the 24th century? Wouldn't the fact that the Federation still has an embassy on Andoria during the 24th century indicate that some sort of government still exist beyond the formation of the Federation. --Gvsualan 01:24, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) :embassy may just mean the political area through which the Federation controlls Andoria, much like a state capital. :: I believe the reference was something to the effect of "When I was stationed at the Andorian embassy." What comes to mind, as well, is the fact Garek said something similar about being stationed at the Cardassian embassy on Romulus, and we all know that Cardassia does not belong to the RSE. --Gvsualan 01:34, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) why would there be an andorian embassy on andoria? are you sure it wasnt on another planet? if it was earth, that could be because member world would have embassys, just like they have "ambassadors" to the federation serving like senators ::Does anyone have a citation for "After the founding of the Federation, many Andorians served in Starfleet"? Or how about Earth, Vulcan, Andor and Tellar being the founding members of the Federation? I'm suspicious of both claims . . . . Aholland 06:34, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :::The first claim is a bit of speculation, as only a few Andorians were seen in Starfleet (there was at least one on the Federation Council in the 2280s, wearing a Starfleet uniform; that's the only one I can think of.) The second claim, on the other hand, was supported in , in which Daniels showed Jonathan Archer the signing of the Federation Charter in 2161. "You're down there, right now, with Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites, getting ready to sign the Charter. The membership's going to grow. Dozens, eventually hundreds of species." And, there ya go. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:10, 21 February 2006 (UTC) ::::The second bit works for me, so keep it! But I suggest the other be changed to "Andorians have served in Starfleet." Aholland 19:13, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Gutting of Article There's no harm in having some (necessary) overlap, so could we restore most of the history section removed from this page? Almost all of the information removed directly pertains to the Empire, so should be noted in at least some form here. "See main article" is about saying "hey, here's a small overview, look here for the full deal"; it's not "Let's just take out an entire chunk of an article and move it to my new article". UFP is a good example of this; it gives us a few paragraphs each on Federation law, Starfleet and Federation history; it's not a list of headings with links. It's all about making articles useful for readers. I do not think we should aspire to make all our articles on nations to be like Klingon Empire.– Cleanse 05:05, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Empire? When were they called the Andorian Empire? I know they had an "Imperial Guard" but not knowing the etymology of that term I wouldn't rely too heavily on that.--Hribar 19:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Democracy? What's the basis for the description of the Andorian Empire as a parliamentary democracy? Enterprise references a Chancellor, but neither a parliament nor that Andoria is a democracy, so far as I can tell. Considering that monarchical systems on Earth have employed the title Chancellor in a number of roles (Head of Government in Imperial Germany, Head of the Department of State in Meiji Japan, Chancellor of China in Imperial China, etc.), its use on Andoria doesn't seem enough on its own to arrive at the conclusion. -- 21:33, November 10, 2010 (UTC)